


Remember Me

by The_bookwasbetter



Series: The Poison Kiss [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_bookwasbetter/pseuds/The_bookwasbetter
Summary: Sequel to The Poison Kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next Update:September 10th

Previously...

Caroline sat on the bed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry...for Klaus and not telling you I knew that we were in the dream world. It just...didn't seem like the right time. You had enough to worry about and I was just enjoying what it was like to be human again. And I should have done that I should have been helping you figure out what was going on, but I was selfish."

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't blame you. If I could ignore what was going on just to be with my grams for a little longer, I would have," she sniffed. "And after everything that happened with Kol I know coming to see me wasn't your only motive for being here. I think that you should be with him, even if he doesn't remember or if he wasn't even there."

"I think you should take your own advice Bonnie."

And Bonnie just looked down at her folded knees. She had lost the man she loved. 

(2 months after the return)

"We're done Elena." Damon said with finality.

"Damn I-I don't understand," Elena stuttered.

"Were toxic, okay, and I just...I can't-I don't love you anymore," Damon told her.

"Is this about Bonnie?" She asked accusingly.

Damon gave her a confused look. "Bonnie? What the hell Elena? No."

"Then what or who is it?" Elena aske fiercely.

"It's me Elena, I don't love you."

Damon turned and left the house. It should have been harder for him, he knew. But he just couldn't take his mind off Lexi. Nothing extreme had happen between them, he wasn't a cheater. But...he realized that Elena wasn't giving him life anymore, wasn't the one that would make his cold dead vampire heart beat again. She just wasn't.

Bonnie's POV (1½ years after the return)

Bonnie was currently working on a new spell of her making. It wasn't much but she had learned when first starting to make new spells, that you should take it slow so that you can learn. Also inexperienced witches are likely to make a mistake and that could end up being catastrophic, so the best option was to take it slow.

She had been filling her time with these small spells that were virtually useless. Anything to pass the time and keep her mind off...him. She hadn't heard a word from the original vampire since the family left Mystic Falls. But that didn't mean she didn't hear anything from the supernatural community. Apparently, he was in New Orleans. Some kid had been dropped off at his doorstep and some witch had confirmed it was indeed his. Since he had found his long-lost sister and was some hybrid king in the French Quarter.

That was the only thing she had heard, but apparently, he was much...nicer? For lack of a better word. That could only mean that the dream world had worked and somewhere in his subconscious he was better, if only he could remember the reason. Bonnie had searched high and low for a reason why he was the only one who forgot their time there. But the only thing she could come up with was that the spell was done on him in the first place so if anyone would forget it would be him.

Klaus's POV (2 years after the return)

Klaus sat at his dining table sipping the blood out of the gold chalice.

"Okay what is the matter?" he heard Rebekah ask. "You've been sulking around New Orleans ever since we left Mystic Falls two years ago."

"It's nothing Rebekah."

Klaus had missed Bonnie since he had pretended not to know her. It was the worst and best decision he had ever made. And the most selfless. But that didn't stop it from hurting any less. He would forever love the little witch who had wormed her way into his heart. Maybe one day they could be together. But for now, Bonnie was safer as far away from him as she could be and Klaus, well Klaus would survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update 9-17-19

Bonnie had no idea how she kept getting herself into these situations, really, she didn’t. She was sitting in the woods, minding her own damn business thank you very much, when she was knocked out. 

Now being knocked out normally was already bad enough. But when you get knocked out by magic, that was a recipe for a hell of a headache later. So, needless to say, she was a little unhappy when she woke in a mysterious cave. What is it with villains and caves? 

Bonnie rubbed her head and looked around for any signs of life or any means of escape. She used her magic to unlock the chains around her and she rolled her eyes. Idiots. 

She looked around for a while until she found the cave entrance. This was too easy. She hesitantly reached her hand out and hissed as something burned her hand. It seemed that if she went past the entrance she’d be burned. The work of a witch. 

Bonnie looked down to see boils on her once smooth hand and grimaced. Healing magic took up a lot of energy and if she were to get out of here, she’d need all the energy she had. 

“Like my little trick?” 

Bonnie turned quickly to see a woman in a black romper and a man twice her size leaning against the side wall of the cave. 

“Wasn't very fond of it. Who are you? What do you want?” 

“Straight to the point I see.” The woman held out her hand. “I’m Lilith.” 

Bonnie ignored the hand and Lilith dropped it to her side with a nervous nod. 

“You know I'm a big fan. You’re famous in the supernatural world. One of the last Bennett's, most powerful witch of her kind, took down an original...” 

Bonnie tilted her head at that. How did they know that? 

“How the hell do you know that?” she asked taking a step forward and her magic flaring around her. 

Lilith raised her hands in defense. “I wouldn’t kill the witch that’s keeping you captive. Hard to break a dead witches spell,” she said almost smugly. “As for how I   
know...well what witch wouldn’t know you used that spell. And as I know, it’s a little hard to not be important to that magical being you redeemed.” 

“I’m not important to Klaus he doesn’t even remember me.” 

The man beside them chuckled. 

“Oh, dear you really did go into this blind.” 

Lilith smiled. 

“This is my brother Kenny. He was turned about ten years ago. After he was turned, by Klaus Mikaelson, he became a ripper. I already knew I was a witch at that point, and I couldn’t stop him. His best friend used that same spell on him. Her name’s Tarah. She used it and after, he was more protective of her, and remembered their time in the dream world.” 

Bonnie looked down at the ground. There was no way, was there? 

Just then the barrier sizzled, and Bonnie’s eyes widened as a witch chanted outside. A gust of wind flew past them and Kenny was soon laying on the ground, a hole in his chest. It was Rebekah, and if that was Rebekah then the witch outside must be the long-lost sister. 

Soon Damon and Klaus walked into the cave as Lilith cowered against the wall. She clearly wasn’t expecting such an overwhelming force of people. 

Klaus quickly killed her then turned to Bonnie he rushed to the shocked girls form and took her face in his hands. 

“You alright?” 

She nodded and Klaus’s gaze went to her hand. He bit into his wrist and Bonnie drank the blood until her hand healed. 

“I don’t understand,” Bonnie said quietly. 

“Well witchy, you went missing then Klaus shows up all frazzled. Apparently, he got a message that these idiots had kidnapped you. Got all crazy and murderous, thought I’d tag along,” Damon said. 

Bonnie nodded as her brain tried to process what was all happening. 

Bonnie was now sitting on the couch across from Klaus. 

“I did it to protect you.” 

Bonnie sighed and nodded. “I know. I just need some time.” 

“Take all the time you need.” 

Damon’s POV 

“What’s got you so down?” 

Damon turned to the sound of Rebekah ‘s voice. 

“Nothing.” 

“Yeah, because that was convincing.” 

Damon sighed. “Nothing it’s just..I lost someone and I don’t really know...” 

“Well, you may not be able to see them anymore, but as long as you remember them, they’ll live forever. Better than immortality, being remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update 9-17-19


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: September 24th

Bonnie was better now. She had taken some time to be away from Klaus and it was good for her. She just needed to think. And she did for about a month. Now her and Klaus had gone on numerous dates and talked out whatever needed to be said. Bonnie had yelled at him for a bit, but they were good. Now...they were about to tell Elena about their relationship. Everyone else already knew. But Elena was...a special case. 

“What?!” 

“Elena it’s not even that big of a deal!” 

“Not that big of a deal! Caroline she just told me her boyfriend is the guy that almost killed me!” 

“Elena as I explained he found his redemp-” 

“Redemption my ass! He will never be any more than the hybrid that killed my aunt and almost killed me! I can't believe you’re with him Bonnie!” 

Bonnie rolled her eyes and Klaus just gave her an “I told you so” look. “Elena not everything is about you. Yes, you almost died but you didn’t, did you? I saved you, and if you want to hold a grudge against anyone and everyone that's ever tried to kill you well that’s going to be a pretty long list. And let’s not forget that Damon is on that list!” 

Elena looked to be at a loss for words and Bonnie just rolled her eyes. “Look, you don’t have to approve of my relationship Elena. I just told you so you wouldn’t be surprised or have to hear it from anyone else.” 

And with that Bonnie and Klaus left together hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I'm just trying to tie up loose ends in this! Only the epilogue left! I can't believe September went by so fast! Next update: September 24th


	4. Epilogue

It’s been eighty years since they walked out that door. Bonnie had lived a full and happy life, Klaus by her side. He took care of her as her health declined and she grew old. He, Hope, the Mikaelsons, and all their grandchildren and great-grandchildren were all by her side as she took her last breath. 

Now, as she watched her family from afar, she was happy. Freya looked behind her and smiled at the once again young-looking Bonnie. Bonnie smiled back and she knew that her family was going to be alright. And she would be too. 

A hand came on her shoulder. 

“You really made it didn’t you?” 

Bonnie turned back to see her grams. 

“I did, didn’t I?” 

Bonnie smiled. She would never regret that first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! I know this was short and that I honestly could have just made this whole story into one big epilogue but I just like to be dramatic. Thank you so much for reading once again and I love you all very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Update:September 10th


End file.
